


So You Know.

by morshon



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morshon/pseuds/morshon
Summary: Kara took care of a few extra details before leaving her Earth with Barry, instead of just jumping first. Alex is sent to hang with Lena and these two awkwards try to deal with each other. Then Kara comes back--so there is kissing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> What if Kara didn't really just disappear? What if she assistant-ized her trip with Barry? My take on Kara taking care of a few important details before leaving.

When the first knock shattered the silence in her penthouse Lena thought hard about not answering. When the pounding started, she decided that whoever was on the other side of the door was going to get every pent up emotion from the past 24 hours flung at them.

Yanking open the door, the insults died on her lips when she saw who was standing there. "Agent Danvers? What are you doing here?"

"Supergirl sent me." Alex said bluntly, holding up the pizza and beer as if that was going to explain everything.

"Supergirl told you to bring me beer and pizza?" Lena asked, still not letting the woman pass over the threshold. "That doesn't seem like..."

"The beer's for me. Obviously. Pizza is for you, Pad Thai something--Which shouldn't even be a thing but apparently it's your favorite?" Alex shoved her way by the woman, not willing to wait for permission any longer.

Lena only sighed, closing the door a little harder then exactly necessary. "So she couldn't be bothered or she couldn't look me in the eye? I guess I should be ever so grateful that she sent someone to check--"

Alex cracked open a beer and cut off the CEO's rant. "She had to travel to another earth. So you get me." She waved off-handedly at herself and took another swig of beer.

Lena let out an undignified snort before snagging herself a piece of pizza. "Of course. She had to travel across deminsions so she sent you--to what? Comfort me? Console me for having to have my mother thrown in jail? Because I'm curious as to why that job would fall to you instead of say...your sister? Kara? The one with an infinite amount kindness and patience and brightness? My only friend in all of National City?" Lena smirked at the agent and leaned up against the kitchen island, arms crossed waiting to see how the older Danvers played this.

"So you know."

"Of course I know. I'm surprised everyone in the city doesn't know." Lena watched as Alex only nodded her head in agreement. "She needs to be more careful." She added, softer, less bite to her tone. 

"If Kara had to be more secretive, more closed off to hide, she wouldn't be the Sunny Danvers we all love." At the word love she looked pointedly at Lena. "It's my job to hide her secret for her."

Lena's only response was low hum while she grabbed a beer off the counter. After taking a long drink she set it back down gently, looking at it for a beat before lifting her eyes back up to her visitor. "So what will it be then? Memory serum? Mind control? Just a blanket warning to stay far, far away?" Lena couldn't believe that after everything she had done in the last 24 hours it wasn't enough to glean any amount of trust from Kara and her band of Superfriends.

"None of the above." Alex pulled a single sheet of paper out from inside her leather jacket and slid it in front of the woman. "Just a signature. It's a standard non-disclosure. Tell any one and you risk...well...a hefty fine. Kara wouldn't let us really get anymore harsh then that. But it's something." Alex shrugged a little, smirking at the memory of Supergirl pouting at the DEO, demanding people shouldn't be locked away for figuring out she's a terrible liar.

Lena quirked an eyebrow, wondering when exactly she would get to hear the full story on that and scanned the document, signing it without much thought. "Anything else she needs to be able to trust me?" Lena asked, disappointment coloring her tone.

"Oh this isn't for her--it's for our agency. I carry around copies with me all the time. She's been wanting to tell you for weeks, but she hadn't found the right time yet. Or way." Alex grinned at the flustered woman across from her. "Kara is very..."

"She's a god-damned...puppy...she's just so...She can't just...how do you do this?" Lena looked hopelessly at Alex, the two woman painfully aware of the burden they now shared.

Alex's only response was a shrug. "You get used to it. And I drink a lot." She leaned across the bar and clinked their bottles together. "Welcome to the club Little Luthor."

"Is that going to be a problem? The Luthor thing?"

"Not for me, or Kara for that matter. She trusts you, believes in you. That's good enough for me." Alex paused, not sure how far she should go with this impromptu shovel talk. "You know...you understand that it's a huge responsibility loving my sister." She gave her a that pointed look again, one that said everything she wasn't.

"So you know." Lena said, mirroring Alex's earlier assessment of her.

"Yep."

"I won't hurt her. Or betray her if that's what your worried about. I don't even plan on pursuing anything because I don't know how she feels about me and I'm not going to risk our friendship." Lena sighed, this evening was supposed to be all about wallowing, drinking, dealing with sending her last family member to jail, and saving all the aliens in National City without any thanks. Pity Party, Luthor style. Now she was talking about feelings. Feelings she definitely had tried to hide and suppress and _not_ confess to said person's sister.

Alex was frowning at her, clearly also out of her depth and unsure how to proceed. "This feelings crap really is Kara's thing. I didn't mean to get all...whatever." She waved her hands between the two of them and decided that she'd satisfied Kara's request. And that she definitely didn't want to pry any deeper into Kara's love life, especially before Kara realized what was happening between her and the CEO. "Wanna watch something about murder? That always takes my mind off things."

Lena laughed, a genuine sound rolling up from her chest without any way to stop it. This was her life now. Super hero love interests, saving the world, and digging out a place in the weirdest, most wonderful makeshift family she could ever hope for.

"Sure. How long does it take to cross dimensions anyway?"

"Crossing? Not long at all. As for when she'll be, back? Could be hours, could be days. I am under strict orders though to "take care of you" while she's gone so..."

"Well, I guess we better find something good to binge. I won't be responsible for you not following orders. Have a seat Agent." Lena guided her over to the coach and they both hunkered down, both more grateful for the company then either was ever, ever going to admit to.

**************************

"Hey."

Lena jumped, startled out of the document she was proofing. Kara was standing just a few steps in front of her desk. She had sent Jess home hours ago, because _of course_ she had. Assassins be damned, why not let anybody wander into her office late at night? Maybe she should look into--at the very least--a key card system.

"Sorry." Kara said sheepishly. "Didn't mean to scare you.

"It's fine. What can I do for you? Unless, this is a social visit?" Lena asked, hope leaking into her voice. She was itching to jump up and gather the woman in her arms. It had been 3 long weeks and the doubt she would be returning had started to sink in. Seeing her standing there made her want things.

Dirty things.

 

Domestics things.

 

_Things._

 

Things she had been able to suppress for the most part and definitely not act on, ironically, until the girl disappeared.

"Um, social?" Kara pushed up on her glasses. "I guess...I mean yes. Social."

Lena hadn't planned on making anything easy on Kara when she got back, but as time ticked by her resolve had wavered. She had to appreciate the small details Kara had taken care of to ensure her peace of mind while she was gone. Not only sending Alex her way, but leaving her personal cell phone with her sister to reply to any messages she might have sent her way.

Alex had given up that detail after their second "honorary sister" night while they were waiting for Supergirl's return. "Don't text anything dirty to Kara's phone while she's gone. She left it with me so you wouldn't worry about radio silence." She had said. Smirk firmly in place. 

She shook herself, focusing again on Kara. She was shuffling nervously, waiting for some kind of response from Lena.

"Well it has been a few weeks." Lena watched as Kara shrank into herself. Not wanting to needle her too much Lena made a decision. Go for broke.

"I've missed you," she said softly. Watching as blue eyes widened, she smiled--hoping to ease some of the girl's apparent tension.

"I..I missed you too." Kara straightened her shoulders, suddenly becoming more Supergirl and less of the nervous, bumbling Kara. "I...you know what? I'm going to come around the desk and if you don't want me to kiss you I'm going to need you to let me. Like right now."

It was Lena's turn to be surprised. She didn't bother answering, she just got up and hurried around her desk to meet Kara halfway.

She had assumed there would be an awkwardness to their first kiss. Not that she had ever thought about it. No more than a few dozens times at least.

This week anyway.

When they came together though, it was anything but.

They fit together perfectly, lips finding each other instantly. Strong arms gathered Lena in and her stomach flipped at the move. Needing, wanting more she opened her mouth wider, giving Kara access and she moaned as she took full advantage.

Kara pulled back suddenly. "By the way I'm Supergirl. Can we...can we move this maybe to your place?"

"That's how you're going to tell me? That's the grand reveal I've been waiting on?" Lena moaned again, unable to stop it, an expert tongue flicking along the pulse point on her neck.

"Yeah, wait! I knew you knew! What gave me away?" Kara's nose crinkled up, before sneaking in a few more nips near Lena's ear. "My speech flew out the window when I saw you...maybe I can have a re-do? You know...later?" Kara pulled back just slightly and smiled hopefully at the dark haired woman, disheveled and flushed and more beautiful than anything she'd ever seen.

Lena sighed contently. Wrapped up in strong arms she had never felt more safe or more hopeful. "Sure. Anything for an hero." Lena winked at Kara, the Kryptonian blushing furiously before ducking her head for another kiss.

 


End file.
